Lion
by Kuriboy
Summary: Yugi has been running for so long; he's close to giving up. Only his darkness can save him from eternal sleep, now. Songfic, heavy puzzleshipping, warning for dark theme. A writing exercise, oneshot.


LION: Songfic by Kuriboy

Pairing: Puzzleshipping

Song used: Lion - Macross Frontier

[[Hey everyone. This was spawned from an ipod shuffle writing prompt, but it ended up getting a bit too lengthy to be called that. xD;; Haha. Sorry, it isn't beta'd. At all.

Well, this is more of a filler until I finish up the first chapter of the main fic that I'm working on. Enjoy, though. Don't forget to review, so I'll write more of these little fluff nuggets. 8D]]

* * *

_Turn the stars at the center of the world._

_If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance._

_The door you guard has a useless key._

_It's an embarrassing story._

_Though they often lick each other's wounds, lions are strong._

Yugi sighed, kicking the sidewalk as he walked. The millennium puzzle bounced slightly with each step, hitting his chest repeatedly. He didn't want to keep walking; lying down in the snow on the street forever seemed like such an easier choice. But every time he stopped for even a second, the voice coming from the puzzle screamed for him to keep going. Keep going until the chasing stopped, it told him. 'Keep going until you're safe.'

"So tired... so hungry..." Yugi coughed, discovering that he'd long since lost the feeling in his toes. When had they gone numb? He couldn't recall. He wondered idly if they'd gotten frostbitten. That was certainly a possibility, he assumed.

"Aibou, please," Yami exclaimed, his baritone voice getting louder with every syllable. "Let me take over..."

"No," Yugi weakly shook his head. "It's you they want. Stay hidden."

After a moment of silence, Yugi looked to the side to see a clouded version of his partner standing next to him with a stern expression. Somewhere in his chest, something warmed. "They can't see me like this. But I'm _not_ leaving you alone."

_I want to survive._

_I want to survive._

_I still can't stop wanting to live._

_Guided by the constellations, our eyes met._

Dropping to his knees, Yugi let out a shaky breath, shaking his head repeatedly. "Two days... I can't, Yami. It's too much." A pair of hands dropped onto his shoulders, pulling him back up with the force of a beast.

"Just until we find somewhere safe, where you won't be found. Then... then you can rest all you want!" Yugi couldn't remember the last time he heard the man sound so desperate.

_I want to survive._

_I am at a loss,_

_Gently withering away._

_But until I show you my true self,_

_I will not sleep._

"Your hands are so warm," Yugi noted quietly, forcing himself to stand. "Are we almost there..?"

Yami smiled in anguish, and nodded once. "Yeah. Almost there, my light." With a slight pause, Yugi continued walking, thanking his partner silently for the reassuring arm placed around his waist. It was so comforting, not having to support his entire weight. Every step felt that much lighter; that much easier.

_I want to survive._

_This permanent scar._

_I used to fear this life._

_The lives seeking redemption were drawn to one another._

"When we stop running," Yugi started weakly, smiling with his eyes locked forward. "Can I tell you something, Yami?"

The amethyst-eyed man's eyebrows raised, and he turned to face the other with a questioning look. "Is it something that you can tell me now?"

_I want to stop prowling,_

_And settle down next to you bashfully._

_Until I show you my true self,_

_I will not sleep._

Yugi looked forward still, his expression not wavering. His face was completely unreadable. Yami wondered for a moment if his partner hadn't heard him. Those eyes that were usually so bright; Yami hated seeing them so dark and lifeless. It was just so-

"I love you."

_In place of my wild roar,_

_I shall offer a prayer._

_I love you._

_Constellations, please guide me..._

Yami couldn't stop walking, he continued on despite the momentary lack of heartbeat in his chest. The hand around his aibou's waist tightened, and Yami found himself on the verge of tears for the first time in as long as he could remember. "My hikari," he muttered, and repeated the phrase over and over until they found a safe, warm place to stay.

_I want to survive._

_I still want to live._

_I love you._

_Until I show you my true feelings,_

_I will not sleep._

"Yami, I'm tired... so tired," Yugi sighed, slumping down to a sitting position. "Sit and sleep next to me..?"

"For as long as you want," Yami complied, letting the teen fall against his chest. "Just promise to wake when morning comes..."

* * *


End file.
